


Misunderstanding

by EpicBear



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha! Wade, Anal, I am so sorry, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega! Peter, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicBear/pseuds/EpicBear
Summary: Wade is doubting Peter basically





	Misunderstanding

It’s Friday morning and Peter needs to get to school. He didn’t want to wake up Wade next to him. He snuck out of bed and quickly got dressed and checked his phone. Wade opened an eye and saw Peter smiling at a text.  
“Who’s that?”  
“Huh? Oh, nothing”  
Wade was skeptical but before he could do anything, Peter was out the door. ‘Is he cheating on me? Nah, baby boy wouldn’t do that, would he?’ Wade thought. It’s been a while since Wade stalked Peter at school so he also got dressed and threw himself out the window.  
Deadpool sat on the rooftop and checked his texts. One from Logan, one from Cap, fifty million from Stark. Jesus, he didn’t even do anything to their kid, well besides sucking him off ‘Heehee’. Wade struggles so much to suppress his alpha instinct and ravish Peter right where he is. Deadpool ran to the buildings nearest to the school and watched.  
He saw Peter in the hallways, talking to friends and yada yada yada. Then he saw Peter with a....girl?! They were smiling and hugging each other?? ‘Oh no no no no no no this ain’t happening’ Deadpool thought. Furious but also heartbroken, Deadpool ran back to his apartment and contemplated.  
Peter got back from school. “Hey Wade! I’m back how’s - what the...”  
Wade cornered him against the door.  
“You’re cheating on me aren’t you?”  
“What? No I -“  
“Oh so you’re trying to cover it up? Tsk tsk, little Petey needs some punishment.”  
Wade pulled out Peter’s backup web shooters from his back  
“How did you get that...?”  
“It was in your bag,” and he held it up and threw it across the apartment.  
“No Wade! I need the -“  
Wade just picked up Peter and threw him onto the bed. He used the web shooters to bind his hands to the bed.  
He shoved a gag into his mouth and stripped off Peter’s clothes. He taped vibrators onto both of his nipples and the tip of his dick. He set it at max  
“MMMNGH!”  
Peter moaned and screamed.   
“Hey Petey, do you know where this is going to go?”  
Peter shook his head back and forth tears already streaming down his face. Wade shoved the vibrator up his ass, hitting Peter’s prostate. Peter’s cock was leaking with precum. After 5 minutes or so Wade said,” Petey, I’ll end this if you just apologize.”  
Peter shook his head yes. Wade took out the gag. Peter then head-butted Wade on his head.  
“Exactly who should be the one apologizing?! You’ve got everything wrong!”  
“How am i wrong? You were smiling at a text and didn’t tell me who it was!”  
“That was Ned! I didn’t want to tell you because you would make fun of me for what was on there!”  
“Then what about the intimacy with that girl at school?”  
“I was tutoring her! Plus she’s already a mated omega!”  
“Alright fine, I’m sorry”  
As soon as Wade released Peter, the teenage boy fell on the floor. “Petey! Are you alright?!” Peter’s face was flushed and he was panting hard. A sweet aroma filled the air and hit Wade. “Shit, you’re on your heat!”  
“B-bag,” gasped Peter  
Wade went to go get it and found suppressants in there. But he just shoved it aside and carried Peter onto the bed.  
“N-no Wade, I d-don’t feel like it. I’m still sore from yesterday’s f-fight...”   
“Sorry Petey, but I can’t hold back anymore.”  
“At least take off the c-cock ring.”  
“Mm, naaaah.”  
Wade started fingering Peter’s asshole, searching for that prostate. Peter moaned and started moving his own hips. His cock was begging for release. Wade slowly entered and then just plunged in. Peter arched his back and let out a combo of a whimper and a moan. Wade thrust in and out. He turned Peter onto his stomach and quickened his pace. Peter’s arms went weak and started begging and crying to Wade to take off the ring. Wade took it off and as soon as Peter started to cum, Wade bit his neck. Peter’s body jolted and fell. He fell asleep instantly.


End file.
